Edward Goes to Gym
by Casey Hale
Summary: I looked down at the flimsy piece of paper in my hands. Were they kidding? There was absolutely no way I would ever go to such a thing. They must have made a mistake. But there it was. Unmistakeable. In pure black print. Sixth period: Gym class
1. Schedule

I looked down at the flimsy piece of paper in my hands. Were they kidding? There was absolutely no way I would ever go to such a thing. They must have made a mistake. But there it was. Unmistakeable. In pure black print. Sixth period: Gym class.

I don't even know how it got there. I mean, I had never taken gym before, why in the world would I start in twelfth grade? They surely made a mistake. Sixth was supposed to be U.S. history with Bella, Alice and Jasper. As soon as the homeroom bell sounded, I tore out of class, my poor sweet Bella stunned still seated.

_Cullen left pretty fast. I wonder if something happened between him and Bella. Maybe I should see if she is okay. She may need a shoulder to cry on….or someone's soft lips to kiss away her tears……_

The vile Mike Newton thoughts filled me with rage. I would have to deal with him later, because right now, my entire next semester's happiness rested on me getting out of this class. As I reached the office doors, I quickly calmed myself down enough to get my "convincing voice" ready. Hopefully I could dazzle poor Mrs. Cope enough to switch my classes.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Cope? May I have a word?" I asked, making sure I flashed her one of my crooked smiles.

"Ye-ss sweetheart?" she replied, clearly frazzled by presence.

"I was wondering if maybe there was a mistake on my schedule. Here it says Sixth period: Gym class. But on my course recommendation, I clearly asked to have U.S. History then." I used my sweetest, most alluring voice.

"Yes, we noticed that, but in the student graduate requirements, it says you neeed to take at least one gym class. Without it you cannot graduate. I am sorry, but there are no substitutions or exceptions." She apologised, smoothing her unruly red hair, and a vague attempt to tame it.

"You mean that I have to go. Or. I. Won't. Graduate?" It was so much harder to keep my tone down, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry darling, but this is out of my hands." She replied, trying not to stare at my form fitting gray tee-shirt.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Cope" I replied, and rushed for the door. Gym. If only they knew how much I really knew about those sports. I as around before they were even invented. I was ten times faster than the track captain. And now I would have to endure one hour every day of pretending to be like every other male in this school.

Alice nearly peed herself when she met me at lunch today. "Excited for sixth period Eddie? Do you have your gym shorts in your locker?"

"Shut up Alice Cullen, if you know what's good for you." I growled back.

Bella was clearly confused, so my _dear_ sister filled her in on my schedule. She then burst into giggles, but upon seeing my face, tried to stop herself.

"I am sorry Edward." She pleaded. "I didn't mean to laugh. But seriously, you, in Gym Class?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. But apparently it's mandatory for me to graduate this year."

"I told you that you should have taken it in tenth grade, like Jasper and Emmett, but NOOO, you had to take music history instead. Like you didn't already know all of it." Alice laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I hissed to my baby sister. "And where was the warning on my schedule, little miss psychic?"

"Oh, I saw it, dear brother, but your real reaction was much funnier, than if I were to have told you."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand, but a few giggles escaped. "If I made it through a whole semester in gym class hon, then you can too."

"I guess your right. How hard could it be?"

English went by much quicker than I had anticipated, and before long, it was time for gym. Ugh, just the thought of it made me shudder.

"Good luck Edward." Bella wished me, as she quickly reached up to peck me on the cheek, before following Alice to U.S. History.

I turned in the other direction, and headed towards my fate. As I read the sigh above the door, I shuddered again.

"Forks High Gymnasium. Home of the Forks Foxes."

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Goodbye dignity.


	2. First Class

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I don't think this is my best chapter ever, but I really wanted to get something out there. Please R&R.**

As I walked into the boys change room, I headed straight for the washroom. There was no way in hell I would let any on those….boys….see me changing into my stupid bright red and blue school gym clothes. As if. That was for Bella's eyes only. When she finally got it through her head to marry me first. Ugh. The stubbornness of humans. I changed at vampire speed, and strode out of the change room, my eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to see what was all around me. The stench of the room was almost unbearable to my sensitive nostrils. Once out of that room, it was time to face facts. I was going to have to walk into that gym, and play-ugh, I can't even bring myself to say it- _sports._

As I walked into the gym, I caught hushed whispers from the other boys of the class.

"_Cullen's in gym class. I bet he sucks at sports. Maybe I can she Bella what a real man is like-"_

I had to hold my breath and count to ten, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. That's what they were all talking or thinking about. Did they not realize that Bella was MINE? That she was going to marry me? And be with me FOREVER? And that there was nothing that they could do or say to change her mind? Like I said- the stubbornness of humans.

It was then that I heard what I dreaded the most. Coach Kalls voice in his mind. He had decided which sport we were to play today. The sport I dreaded with all my humanity. The sport which mocked all mankind. With it's net, and rackets and……birdies. I shuddered at the thought. I, Edward Cullen, a man older than this school, and all within it, was being reduced to playing…..

"BADMINTON!" Coach Kalls shouted over the boys'. "Everyone grab a racket and some protective eyewear."

Like I said, Goodbye dignity.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I hope it was good. **

**Thanks to all,**

**Casey Hale.**

**PS. Does anyone have any ideas for future sports, or how the badminton will go? At a loss for ideas……**


	3. SEEN!

As I crept silently through the halls, I prayed that Alice had seen correctly. She said the Edward would be playing badminton against Mike, and that I should sneak down to the gym to watch. Apparently it would be funny, and I assumed that meant that Edward would completely destroy Mike, but when I reached the door, and peaked in, I was shocked.

_13-1? For Mike? _

I couldn't believe my eyes! How could Edward be losing? Mike's smug smile as he smashed the birdie onto Edwards court was revolting. "C'mon Edward!" I sighed. _OOPS!_ My silent sigh was enough for his sensitive hearing to know I was there. He whipped his head around, and I stared back at him. I had been caught. He quickly excused himself from Mike, who taunted his, and I took off running down the halls. I made it back to my class just as he caught up to me, and slipped in. I giggled and returned to my seat, while Edward glared through the window in the door. I smiled at him, and he continued his icy glare, before spinning on his heels, and returning to class. I turned in my seat and Alice met me with a wink.

"You knew?????"

She smiled and tapped her forehead. "Don't I always?"

EPOV

Mike was sweating profusely as he continued to slaughter me. How could someone with my acute senses be so _bad_ at badminton? No matter how hard I tried, I could not hit that malicious little birdie. Just as he smashed in another point, I heard a breathless sigh. I whipped my head around to confirm my horror. She had seen me! I darted out of the gym to ask how much she had seen. What an embarrassment. I was supposed to be able to do anything, and yet I can't even beat a _human_ and a stupid sport! As I finally caught up to her, she slipped into class. Not wanting to cause a disturbance, I looked in to glare at my sister.

_She saw you loooooooooooose! NANANANANANAHHHH! Wait till Emmett hears!_


End file.
